Food packaging serves a variety of functions, such as, for example, safe and generally sterile storage of food product. Of course, packages also function to contain the food product such that it remains fresh and tasty for consumption. In addition to containment of food product herein described, a consumer must also be able to easily dispense the food product conveniently and cleanly. However, different food products present different challenges for its respective packaging. For example, liquid commonly forms in voids or spaces inside sour cream packaging primarily due to “fracturing” or breaking apart of the sour cream, either from transport or use. Thus, when dispensing the sour cream, such liquid is dispensed with or in lieu of the sour cream making the sour cream oftentimes less desirable. Conventional sour cream cup containers, for example, account for such liquid buildup by allowing a user access to the cup container to gently stir the product to blend the sour cream and liquid together before serving; however, such mixing is burdensome and can reduce the freshness of the sour cream. This problem is further worsened by sour cream that is stored in plastic squeeze bottles, which draw air and other contaminants inside the container each time the product is dispensed from the container. For example, when dispensing product, pressure is applied to the bottle sidewalls to exert a sufficient force to push and/or otherwise discharge the product from the container. As the pressure is released, the sidewalls retract to their original non-deformed state creating a vacuum inside the container, which draws air and other contaminants inside the squeeze bottle. These pockets of air and contaminants cause liquid to accumulate, which can lead to an overall less desirable consumer experience.